


Wake Up Call

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Early morning harmonica songs.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> commission for wendyfulmother on tumblr!

Moomin wakes to the sound of Snufkin’s harmonica. It’s really nothing he isn’t already used to, but it still excites him. It’s second nature to throw his blankets aside and make his way outside.

He’s very groggy as he climbs down the ladder, missing a rung or two on the way down. He stumbles a few times as he breaks into a bit of a job, too eager to get to where Snufkin is. The other is at the bridge, seated so easily on the rail as he plays his mouth organ.

As Moomin approaches, he considers greeting Snufkin. But he knows that Snufkin knows he’s already here, even if he hasn’t looked his way yet. Instead, Moomin walks quietly and carefully closer, then places his paws to the rail close to Snufkin’s hip. There’s still a good distance between them, so he hopes this is okay.

Snufkin doesn’t move away, and he doesn’t stop playing, so Moomin guesses he’s made the right choice. He smiles a little to himself, and soon folds his arms together against the railing so he can lean forward more comfortably. He presses his chin into his arms, and closes his eyes as he listens to Snufkin play.

They stay like that for a little while, however long doesn’t really matter. When Snufkin is finished his song, he finally turns his attention to Moomin, and gives him a smile.

“Good morning, Moomin.”

Moomin returns the smile, bright and wide and beautiful. “Good morning, Snufkin!”


End file.
